Pinky Hair Boy
by LarvaBiru
Summary: Hongbin secara tidak sadar berjanji akan mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi pink! Oneshot, Hyukbin, YAOI!


Annyeong~

ini fanfic pertama yang aku publish disini, maaf kalo banyak typo atau kesalahan lainnya, tapi fic ini murni hasil pemikiranku dikala suwung/?. maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita hehehe

Happy Reading ^^

...

PINKY HAIR BOY

cast : vixx

genre : (?)

rate : T

...

_ketika seorang Hongbin rela mengganti warna rambutnya_

...

Hongbin menatap Hyuk dari kejauhan. Ia menghela nafas berat. Sebagai senior Hyuk, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana berkenalan dengannya. Padahal dia sudah memiliki kontak Hyuk di BBM yang dia invite dari adik kelasnya yang promote pin si pujaan hati. (?)

Ia memegang dadanya. Jatungnya selalu berdetak kencang ketika melihat Hyuk meski dari kejauhan. Namun tiba-tiba detakan di jantungnya berpindah di kepalanya. Ah ani, bukan detakan di kepala, pukulan di kepala lebih tepatnya. -_-

"Jangan melamun, lo kayak pedo pengen mendzolimi adek kelas"

Ternyata tersangka pemukulan kepalanya adalah Ravi, teman sekelas sok Inggrisnya itu (karena nama aslinya Wonsik, tapi karena ia mengaku blesteran Inggris makanya mengganti nama panggilannya menjadi Ravi) mendudukkan diri di samping Hongbin. Ia menatap seseorang yang sedari tadi Hongbin tatap. Keadaan kantin yang ramai terkadang menghalangi mereka melihat pujaan hati masing-masing/?

"pedo? Ikan pedo? Ah gue jadi laper" Ucap Hongbin polos sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

Sekali lagi pukulan indah dilayangkan oleh Ravi di kepala Hongbin.

"pedophil bodoh!"

"lo juga pedophil!"

"sudahlah, lo udah bm dia?"

Hongbin menggeleng, tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi. Ada bbm masuk, batinnya.

"whoaaa~ sebelum gue bm, dia bm gue duluan"

"wah pertanda baik"

"tapi broadcast"

"pertanda buruk"

"bajakan lagi"

"sangat buruk"

"anjay lo"

Kemudian Hongbin mengetik sesuatu, Ravi mencoba mengintip apa yang diketik Hongbin. Namun naas, Hongbin sudah memasukan hanphone-nya ke saku. :v

...

"aish, siapa yang bajak hp gue?"

Hyuk memekik kesal, hpnya dibajak broadcast dengan tulisan 'butuh belaian'. Sungguh memalukan, batinnya.

"molla"

Semua teman Hyuk berpura-pura tidak tau. Mereka hanya terkekeh pelan, senang misi mengerjai Hyuk berhasil. Hyuk dengan segera menulis 'bajak' di pm nya agar tidak ada yang salah sangka, terutama kakak kelas tampan kesayangannya.

"Hongbin sunbae bm lo tuh Hyuk"

"anjay, gara-gara lo semua nih. Mau ditaruh mana muka gue?"

Hyuk menutup wajahnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa kakak kelasnya itu komentar broadcast-nya. Padahal dia jarang mengomentari pm, dp, maupun broadcast promote-nya. (ngapain komen -_-)

"sini gue belai"

Hakyeon membaca bm Hongbin lalu tertawa keras. Ia tak menyangka misinya berhasil membuat kakak kelas yang ditaksir Hyuk bm duluan. Yang lainnya juga ikut tertawa.

"Hyuk, Hongbin lo juga pengen belaian tuh" kata Jaehwan sambil tertawa keras. Sedangkan yang dibully diam sambil berpikir keras bagaimana cara membalas bm Hongbin agar berlanjut hingga akhir. (?)

Lalu Hyuk mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di layar handphone-nya. Hakyeon dan Jaehwan diam menatap Hyuk yang serius mengetik.

"btw, lo tau ga dari tadi Hongbin subae disana sambil liatin lo, Hyuk?"

Namja berkulit hitam itu memperhatikan Hongbin yang sedang memegang handphone-nya sambil cengar-cengir gaje, sedangkan namja di sebelahnya dari tadi hanya makan tanpa memperdulikan temannya yang sepertinya gila karena mulai lavar/?

"ah masa? Hongbin sunbae ga mungkin mau sama gue" rengeknya pelan.

"iyalah, mana ada seme yang mau sama uke berhidung lebar kayak lo?"

"anjay lo"

...

"gimana?"

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon datang ditengah kemesraan Hongbin dan Ravi yang sedang adu mulut(?). Ia mendudukkan diri di tengah-tengah Hongbin dan Ravi.

"gimana apanya? Lo ga liat kita lagi berkelahi? Minggir lo" ucap Ravi lalu mendorong-dorong Taekwoon. Namja singa itu hanya tertawa pelan. Kebiasaan teman-teman masa kecil hingga remajanya ini belum berubah.

"dasar curut selokan!"

"mwo? Dasar ikan cucut!"

"hei hei kalian ga malu kalo tiba-tiba Hakyeon sama Hyuk lewat? Ntar mereka ga jadi suka sama lo berdua gimana?"

Ravi diam, dia teringat beberapa hari lalu ia bertemu dengan Hakyeon dan dia bilang jika dia suka dengan Taekwoon.

"gue move on" ucap ravi lesu.

"gue lanjut dan kalo aja gue sama Hyuk jadian, rambut coklat gue berubah jadi pink" ucap Hongbin asal tetapi terlihat sangat senang. (?)

"DEAL!"

"Hah? Mwo?"

...

Hongbin POV

_PING!_

Ayey delive.

Anjay lama banget read nya.

Hyuk ngapain sih?

2 jam kemudian

Akhirnya read.

Lah kok dari tadi is writing a message?

Lama bangettt.

_Sorry late reply hyung, tadi latian dance. Besok ada kompetisi. Hyung liat ya. Hehehe_

_Btw, ada apa hyung bbm? Tumben banget_?

Nah lo gue bingung bales apa -_-

_Ah iya pasti hyung nonton kok, kan hyung masih menjabat ketua fotografi dan kompetisimu termasuk projek fotografi terakhir hyung. Hehehe_

_Malem ini bisa ketemuan di taman deket rumahmu ga? Hyung mau tanya soal pelajaran kelas 11 yang hyung ga ngerti nih_

Eh? Kok gue nulis gini? Anjay ke send, delive pula. Anjirrrr, gue harus gimana kalo ditolak? -_-

_Boleh hyung, sekarang aja gimana?_

Ah yeah! Catch you!

_Okay, tunggu ya_

...

Author POV

Hongbin duduk berdua bersama Hyuk di taman dekat rumah Hyuk. Mereka berdua asyik bercengkerama sehingga melupakan misi belajar pelajaran kelas 11. Hongbin tertawa ketika Hyuk memanggilnya Kongbin hyung. Sungguh Hongbin merasa dia tidak salah naksir orang karena ternyata Hyuk sama gilanya dengannya.

"kalo kamu manggil hyung _Kong hyung_, hyung boleh manggil manggil Hyuk berhidung jambu?" canda Hongbin, ia tertawa lebar. Sedangkan yang dihina marah-marah tak jelas.

"Ish, hyung. Gaada yang bagusan dikit apa?"

"Sayang?"

"HYUNG!"

...

"Gue jadian sama Hyuk"

"Gue jadian sama Jaehwan"

Hongbin dan Taekwoon berbicara bersamaan.

"Gue jomblo" tambah Ravi ngenes. Dia hanya dapat meratapi dirinya sendiri disaat para temannya _taken_ dengan juniornya.

"sabar ya, Hakyeon pasti mau kok menghapus status jomblo lo hahaha" canda Hongbin.

"eh? Jaehwan?"

Ravi baru saja sadar Taekwoon menyebut nama Jaehwan. Bukanya itu nama adik kelas yang super duper benci dengan Taekwoon karena sikap dinginnya? Bantinnya dalam hati.

"lo pelet ya?" tambah Hongbin. Taekwoon tersenyum remeh.

"gue udah deket sama dia setahun ini, tapi gue rahasiain. Baru kalo udah dapet baru gue bilang. Hahaha"

"katanya dia benci lo?

"BENar-benar Cinta"

Taekwoon tertawa pelan, sedangkan Ravi dan Hongbin agak sedikit –sebenernya banyak- takut dengan sikap Taekwoon akhir-akhir ini. Dia lebih sering tertawa dan berbicara, padahal dia terkenal sebagai ice prince. -_-v

"ah! Gue inget, kemaren ada yang janji bakal ganti warna rambutnya jadi pink kalo jadian sama HYUK!"

"MWO?"

...

"Eh hyung? Rambut hyung kenapa?"

Hyuk menatap takjub rambut Hongbin. Dikepalanya berputar-putar gulali yang lezat dan manis sekarang. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecut(?), sambil dalam hati merutuki perkataan cerobohnya yang mengancam hubungannya/?.

"mmm... tidak apa-apa Hyuk" jawab Hongbin gugup.

"Hyung kayak permen gulali, waaaahhh"

Hyuk mendekati Hongbin, ia mengacak-acak rambut pink Hongbin, lalu memainkannya hingga tak berbentuk(?). Si pemilik rambut hanya bisa pasrah atas perbuatan sakral(?) Hyuk.

"Hyung tambah tampan kok, hehehe" kata Hyuk sambil menangkup wajah Hongbin, lalu ditatapnya wajah kekasih barunya itu.

"Hyung ga sengaja ngomong bakal cat rambut hyung jadi pink kalo jadian sama kamu. Temen-temen hyung maksa suruh ganti warna rambut hyung jadi pink"

Hyuk tertawa pelan, ia tak menyangka jika senior kesayangannya ini merubah warna rambutnya demi dirinya.

"tapi hyung tepatin kan? Hyuk suka kok hehehe"

"Hyung juga suka hidung jambu Hyuk kok hehehe"

"HYUNG!"

-END-


End file.
